


(you're dyin' to try) you wanna kiss the girl

by evepolastri



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship, because they’re gay, because they’re two girls chilling in the precinct, brief mention of Jake and charles, just two dumbasses, making out in the evidence lock up, plotless stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19613635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: just girlfriends being girlfriendstitle: Kiss The Girl by Alan Menken (The Little Mermaid)





	(you're dyin' to try) you wanna kiss the girl

Heavy boots hit the ground. Stomping closer and closer. Long, even strides that softly hit the linoleum floor of the bullpen. 

Until they stop. 

Gina knows it’s Rosa before she even looks up from her phone. She’s met with the dark eyes of her girlfriend, looking down at her. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and the hint of a smile is to be seen on her face. It’s only visible for Gina and no one else. 

The others don’t know about them being an item yet. And they’re not supposed to know. 

(Yet at least.)

“I need your help in the evidence lock up”, the detective announces. _I miss you and I want to kiss you._

“No thang, girl. Be right there”, Gina answers as nonchalantly as possible and then returns to her current twitter quest. (She’s trying to get Lin-Manuel Miranda’s attention so she can snag some free Hamilton tickets for the date of a lifetime.)

Rosa clears her throat. “Now!”, and then turns to leave into the direction of the evidence room without waiting another second. 

Gina gives it another two minutes before she gets up herself, slowly sauntering into the direction her girlfriend just left in, aware of the eyes of the rest of the squad, following her following Rosa. 

She hears the whispers but chooses to ignore them. 

As soon as the door falls into its lock, Gina gets pinned to the wall right next to it. Hands are leaning against the wall, caging her head between them. 

And then there’s a mouth on her neck. Rosa’s breath is rapid and hot against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. 

“Rosie”, she groans and then lips collide onto lips, teeth clash into teeth and tongues start battling for dominance. 

It doesn’t take long for Gina’s head to clear up. “Love, what’s up?”, she finally asks. 

The detective averts her gaze. “I missed you”, she confesses and Gina knows it’s not the full story but she lets it slide for now. 

“Let’s not do this here”, the civilian administrator decides and waits for Rosa to agree. As she’s nodding her head, she lets them both out of the evidence room. 

They decide that Gina should get back to her desk while Rosa waits a few minutes before she returns, too. 

The instant Gina re-enters the bullpen she’s greeted by wolf whistles and cheers. She’s confused at first but doesn’t question it. After all, she is the greatest human that ever lived. (Rosa comes a very close second.)

“So”, Jake starts, “you and Diaz, huh? How long?” 

The question takes her aback. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jake”, she tries to deflect. 

“Don’t pretend”, he starts but gets interrupted by Boyle. 

“I remembered that there’s CCTV in the evidence lock-up as soon as Rosa said to meet her there and I was curious so we looked into it.” He looks a bit ashamed but also like he’s hiding a grin. 

Jake rolls his eyes. “Looking into the footage made me lose a hundred bucks!”

“But it made me a hundred bucks richer”, Boyle rebuttals easily. 

In that moment, Rosa returns as well, bing greeted by more cheers of their coworkers. 

“What?!”, the detective exclaims annoyed as Gina turns around grinning sheepishly. 

“Apparently, there’s security cameras in the evidence room”, she reveals, pulling Rosa to her and kissing her in front of their colleagues.


End file.
